


Choco-baisers

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Entre chien et loup [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Les baisers de Remus avaient le goût de chocolat.





	

Les baisers de Remus avaient cela d'exceptionnel qu'ils étaient semblables au meilleur des chocolat de Honeydukes.

C'était la chose la plus délicieuse à laquelle Sirius n'eut jamais goûté.

Ils avaient la douceur du chocolat au lait fourré au miel.

Doux comme le goût sucré qui s'attardait sur les lèvres du loup-garou.

Doux comme la tendresse que Remus y mettait.

Doux comme sa langue qui semblait se fondre à celle de Sirius.

Et ils faisaient autant de bien au moral - après une dispute avec James ou une retenue avec McGonagall - qu'une tablette de chocolat noir.


End file.
